Allegro!
by kanasvetlana
Summary: "Aku ingin spaghetti carbonara seperti biasa. Masih hangat. Ekstra tomat. Aku ingin pengantarnya orang yang sama seperti biasa juga, jadi aku tak perlu memberi tahu kamu alamat rumahku." Kututup telepon setelah bicara kepada si operator tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menjawab. AWAS : OOC, nista, troll, rating menipu, SpaMano, homopobhic dilarang baca. R&R?


Disclaimer : Hetalia tetap milik Hidekazu Himaruya

Ringkasan

_"Aku ingin spaghetti carbonara seperti biasa. Masih hangat. Ekstra tomat. Aku ingin pengantarnya orang yang sama seperti biasa juga, jadi aku tak perlu memberi tahu kamu alamat rumahku." Kututup telepon setelah bicara kepada si operator tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menjawab. Apa urusanku dengan si petugas pesan-antar tidaklah penting, bukan? Pembeli adalah raja dan aku berhak meminta apapun asal aku membayar untuk itu._

DARI AUTHOR

_Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca! _Rating _untuk mulut Lovino (mungkin bisa lebih naik). Review disarankan. Untuk para _author _yang menyempatkan diri membaca ini, semoga tahun depan bisa mencapai target-target yang dikejar (baik dalam hidup sehari-hari maupun dalam dunia _ ). _Untuk non-_Author, _selamat tahun baru dan jauhi _fan war! (^J^)

Selamat Membaca!

-Sudut Pandang Romano-

Akhirnya aku bisa makan siang, batinku lega sambil membuka kotak bekalku di sudut ruangan khusus karyawan. Aku bekerja di _trattoria _kecil yang menyediakan makanan Italia. Kusebut kecil karena kami hanya memiliki satu koki, dua pelayan, dan satu orang pengantar pizza tetap.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka, "Lovi, kau di mana, ada pelanggan memesanmu..."

"Apa sih, Bela?!" Ujarku kesal, "Kampret! Aku baru mau makan siang dan tiba-tiba kau muncul –apa pula maksudmu dengan 'pelanggan memesan' aku?!"

"Maaf, Lovino," pelayan bernama Bela itu tersenyum merasa bersalah dan minta maaf, "ta –tapi orang ini... dia pelanggan yang sama –"

"Brengsek, karena itu aku memintamu untuk mengacuhkan si tolol itu!"

Pintu terbuka lagi dan kali ini sosok seorang laki-laki pirang dan tinggi muncul, "Lovi, suaramu membuat tamu dan pacarku kaget, jangan teriak-teriak begitu –apalagi kau meneriaki adikku."

"Peduli setan dengan pacarmu! Nether –di sini dilarang merokok!"

Debat antara aku dan Nether terjadi agak lama hingga adikku yang turun tangan melerai sambil mengibarkan bendera putih kecil. Bela membawa kakaknya keluar dan Feli mencoba menenangkan aku di ruangan. Semua orang di sini menyebalkan -terutama si pelayan pirang itu!

Pintu ruangan terbuka lalu berdebam tertutup lagi. Kalau tak ada Feli di sini, aku akan mengumpat-umpat lebih banyak lagi. _Trattoria _kami memang sempit sehingga tak jarang kata-kataku tadi terdengar oleh tamu-tamu kami di luar.

"Kak, jangan marah lagi," ujar Feli sambil memotong _lasagna_ dalam kotak bekalku dan menusuknya dengan garpuku untuk menyuapkannya padaku, "ayo makan siang dulu ve~"

"Sini garpunya –aku bisa makan sendiri," kataku kesal sambil merampas garpuku darinya. Aku makan terburu-buru karena aku berniat mengantar makanan pelanggan sial itu. Jangan sampai _trattoria _kami rugi gara-gara aku yang egois.

Akhirnya aku menaiki vespaku untuk mengantar pesanan. Sudah rumahnya jauh, tidak pernah memberi tip, selalu pakai layanan pesan antar di mana dankapan pun dia mau...orang itu membuatku semakin senewen karena tak akan membayar pesanannya jika bukan aku yang mengantar.

"Anjing!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah taksi menyalipku dari kiri –sialan Keseimbanganku jadi terganggu karena si taksi menyerempetku tak sengaja. Ups, keceplosan –ha ha, bodoh! Mungkin ini salah satu penyebab orang jarang memesan menggunakan layanan pesan antar kami.

Mengenai pesan antar, aku serius soal 'hobi' orang itu menggunakan layanan tersebut di mana saja dan kapan saja. Dia pernah memesan _bruschetta_ kami pada pukul setengah sebelas siang dan minta aku mengantar makanannya ke ke kursi yang ia duduki di Stadion San Siro*! Pernah juga, aku dan Feli yang tinggal di lantai dua _trattoria_ dibuat takut dengan telepon yang berbunyi pada pukul dua belas malam. Bahkan untuk menuruni tangga kami sudah takut sekali, hingga terpaksa kami biarkan si telepon berdering sampai kira-kira jam lima pagi. Saat kami membuka _trattoria_ dengan terkantuk-kantuk, tamu pertama kami adalah orang yang menelepon itu –ya, si brengsek. Dia mengatakan bahwa insomnianya takkan terobati kecuali ia memakan sesuatu dari sini. Cih –insomnia boleh, tapi jangan bikin orang lain ikut begadang!

Aku pernah absen mengantar makanannya sekali dan (terpaksa) tak mau mengulanginya lagi. Pada pagi yang sial itu, aku memulai hari dengan buang air di toilet. Sesudah itu aku buang air lagi. Lalu lagi. Bahkan ketika membantu Feli bekerja di , aku tak pernah absen dari toilet setiap beberapa menit. Akhirnya Feli memaksa agar aku tak bekerja dan istirahat saja di kamar.

Tiba-tiba telepon _trattoria_ berbunyi dan aku tahu itu pasti dia memesan makanan untuk diantar ke rumahnya. Aku baru saja mau naik ke kamar kami. Dari toilet (akhirnya aku ke toilet dulu) aku bisa mendengar debat antara Feli, Bela, dan Nether. Feli jelas tak bisa mengantar karena dia koki di sini. Terakhir kali Bela naik vespa, ia menabrak pagar tetangga. Nether tidak tahu jalan. Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk memilih Nether sebagai pengganti aku.

Aku naik ke kamarku, menelan obat bebas yang dibelikan Bela, dan berbaring. Maunya sih tidur, tapi telepon _trattoria_ berdering terus setiap sepuluh menit sekali. Pasti Nether salah masuk gang sehingga makanan itu belum sampai juga, batinku kesal. Sejam kemudian, ponselku yang bernyanyi. Aku ingat sekali bahwa nomor yang memanggilku tak ada di daftar kontakku. Jadi, tak kuangkat.

Setelah kudiamkan sementara ia memanggilku tiga kali, Bela naik ke kamarku dengan ekspresi tertekan.

_"Lovi –Bos Carriedo ingin kamu menjawab panggilannya... sudahlah jawab saja, aku lelah meladeninya di telepon terus!"_

_"NETHER KE MANA SIH?!"_

_"Kakak sudah sampai, tapi si Mas Bos tak mau membayar bila bukan kau yang mengantar. Aku sudah katakan bahwa kau sakit, tapi dia tak mau percaya –"_

Maka ketika ponselku bergetar lagi, aku tak buang-buang kesempatan untuk meledak.

_"BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU, BRENGSEK!"_

Bahkan aku membuang ponselku ke lantai hingga rusak selama tiga hari.

Sebenarnya masih banyak hal buruk lainnya tentang dia, tapi mengingatnya hanya membuatku semakin emosi. Aku mengumpat lagi kepada anak muda yang menyalipku dari kanan ketika aku mau belok kanan. Sabar, aku hampir sampai, satu belokan lagi…

"Ini rumah orang itu," gumamku saat memarkir vespa di depan pagar rumahnya. Aku mengeluarkan paket makanan yang dipesannya dari tempat penyimpanan di kursi belakang. Kubuka pintu pagarnya hati-hati lalu kuketuk pintu rumahnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Aku mengetuk lebih keras. Masih tak ada jawaban. Tidak sabar, aku menggedor pintunya bahkan menendangnya sekali. Ke mana sih si 'Bos' Carriedo?!

Kucoba berteriak, "Woy! Eh –maksudku, saya dari Allegro (nama _trattoria_ kami) mengantar pesanan Anda!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban juga... dasar bego! Aku tak mungkin melempar kaca jendelanya dengan batu, 'kan?! Kesal, aku menendang pintunya sekali lagi. Celakanya adalah pintu itu mengayun terbuka saat kakiku nyaris mengenainya.

"Hai –"

"BODOH!"

Satu kakiku tak kuat menjadi tumpuanku berdiri sehingga aku jatuh. Paket pesanannya terlempar dari tanganku sementara aku terjengkang ke belakang. Secara refleks Antonio menarik tangan kiriku yang tadinya berusaha menjaga keseimbangan.

Sisi positifnya, aku batal jatuh. Buru-buru aku mengatur kakiku agar bisa berdiri tegak kembali. Kulepas paksa tanganku dari Antonio.

"Hampir saja, ya!" Katanya sambil membetulkan handuk di pinggang, "Jadi... apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Lalu aku baru sadar bahwa ia benar-benar hanya memakai handuk di pinggang, dengan rambut basah dan bulir-bulir air menuruni –

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya," ujarku kesal sambil memalingkan wajah, "kenapa kau tidak pakai kaus?"

"Aku sedang mandi ketika kau mengetuk, jadi buru-buru kuselesaikan. Kamu tahu saja, datang ketika aku –"

"Brengsek –ambil saja pesananmu lalu bayar!"

Antonio mengambil tangan kananku dan mengamatinya, "Apa yang harus kubayar?"

Kutarik tanganku sebelum ia mengotorinya dengan bibirnya yang kotor. Paket makanannya tak ada di tanganku. Apa mungkin tertinggal di vespa? Aku melihat sekeliling dan kaget setengah mati melihat plastik berisi paket itu... jatuh terbalik di terasnya.

Aku buru-buru mengambil plastik itu dan mengecek isinya. _Antipasto** _dan makanan utamanya sih masih aman karena diletakkan dalam wadah tertutup, tapi minumannya tumpah total.

"Sial," gumamku sendiri, "minumanmu tumpah."

Ia bertanya balik sambil bersandar di pintu, "Lovino?"

"Soda italiamu tumpah, brengs –maksudku," aku menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalaku, "maaf, aku menumpahkan minumanmu. Aku akan tanggung jawab."

Selama bekerja di _trattoria_, aku belajar untuk sabar dan tidak keras kepala terhadap pelanggan –terutama bila aku melakukan kesalahan.

"Fusosososososo," ia mendekatiku dengan ekspresi jahil, "makanannya bagaimana?"

"Eh –tidak tumpah sih, tapi..."

"Jangan murung begitu," tersenyum, jarinya menyentuh daguku agar aku menaikkan wajahku, "aku akan rahasiakan ini dari bosmu, aku juga akan bayar."

Tiba-tiba ia menarik pergelangan tanganku dengan kuat hingga aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Aku tahu karena dari tadi, ia membawa kunci di tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?!"

"Aku sedang sendirian di rumah nih," dia menguap dan melempar kunci itu ke saku mantel yang tergantung di belakang pintu, "temani aku, dong."

Aku berusaha melepaskan tangannya dariku, tapi sulit sekali, "Kau gila –aku pasti sudah ditunggu pesanan lain yang harus diantar! Mau ke mana?!"

Dia membawaku naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya dan tersenyum di depan pintu kamar, "Kau lebih suka melihatku hanya memakai handuk, Lovi?"

Saking kesalnya, aku menamparnya keras sekali, "Menurutmu saja, bodoh!"

"Galak sekali sih," aku tak mengerti kenapa ia malah tertawa tertahan sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah, "ya sudah. Kau tunggu di bawah, aku pakai baju dulu... tapi jangan kabur –"

Handuk putih di pinggangnya jatuh ke lantai karena ia tak melilitkannya dengan benar.

"BRENGSEK –CEPAT MASUK KAMARMU!"

Baik aku maupun dia sama-sama terkejut. Aku membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendorongnya ke dalam dengan paksa. Kututup mataku agar tak melihat sekalipun ke bawah... jujur, aku tak pernah melihat _barang _orang lain kecuali adikku (ketika masih kecil) dan diriku sendiri!

Aku menutup pintu, bersandar di sana, dan menghela napas lega. Insiden sial itu membuatku berdebar-debar. Lagi, kenapa Antonio sepertinya tak panik?!

"Hmm... Lovi?"

Saat aku mendengar suaranya, aku buru-buru memejamkan mata lagi, "Kenapa kau masih di luar –cepat masuk ke kamarmu dan pakai sesuatu!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya -aku sih sudah masuk ke kamarku," suara Antonio terdengar bingung, "tapi kamu... juga masuk ke kamarku."

Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan dan menjauhkan pandanganku dari depan.

Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah meja belajar yang berantakan, gitar, dan bendera Spanyol besar yang tertancap di dinding. Dinding kamar berwarna biru sejuk. Ada pintu lain yang sepertinya mengarah ke kamar mandi. Di sisi kanan, tempat tidur kecil (untuk satu orang) terlihat agak rapi, tapi selimut di atasnya memberitahuku bahwa pemiliknya merapikannya asal-asalan. Lalu di depan lemari pakaian, sosok Antonio yang tengah memakai _jeans_-nya memandangku heran, sebelah tubuhnya tertimpa cahaya matahari dari jendelanya yang terbuka.

Aku baru sadar ia memiliki postur yang sangat bagus. Tidak kurus atau gemuk… dan aku terkejut melihat lengan dan perutnya. Tak ada perbedaan warna kulit antara lengan dan dadanya yang bidang. Warna kecokelatan itu asli dan bukan sekedar akibat matahari, batinku terpana.

Memangnya kenapa kalau aku terkejut begitu? Aku tidak terlalu suka kulit bangsa Eropa yang terlalu cerah.

"Lovino –"

Sadar aku memandangnya terlalu lama, aku berbalik dan membuka pintu untuk keluar, "Maaf, aku... me –menunggumu di luar."

Menutup pintu itu pelan-pelan, aku merasa kesal sekali pada diriku sendiri.

"Aku cuma mengingatkanmu," teriakku dari luar kepadanya, "jangan lupa ambil uang dari dompet."

Dari dalam, aku mendengar pemuda itu tertawa pendek. Sialan, dia pikir aku bercanda. Aku seratus persen serius sekarang. Aku sibuk! Dari sejak aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Bela dan Nether mengirimiku banyak SMS, memberitahukan jumlah pelanggan yang ingin makanannya diantar ke rumah mereka.

Aku membuka SMS terbaru Bela, 'Loviii kau di mana? :'( tiga orang menunggumu –'

Belum selesai aku membaca, muncul pesan baru lagi dari Nether.

'5 customer nungguin ord d rmh, U lg pacaran dmn?***'

Kirim SMS disingkat, menuduh aku pacaran pula. Orang ini membuatku naik darah saja. Apa dia lupa siapa yang membuka _trattoria_ tempatnya bekerja?!Aku mengirim pesan baik-baik untuk Bela agar dia menuliskan alamat rumah masing-masing pelanggan di kertas dan menempelkan kertas-kertas itu pada pesanan. Khusus untuk Nether...

'TULIP JONES MENDING STOP BACOT KALO GAK NGERTI KEADAAN!'

"Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali," Antonio rupanya telah mengenakan pakaian dan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Makanya cepatlah membayar, kasihan pelanggan yang lain," gerutuku sambil mengirim pesan itu.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum sambil merangkulku dan mengajakku turun ke lantai satu, "Lebih kasihan mana sama pelanggan yang pesanannya dirusak oleh si petugas _delivery_?"

"Sialan kau," aku menjauhkannya dariku dan berjalan di sisinya, "tapi kau akan tetap bayar, 'kan?"

Antonio mengangguk tanpa kehilangan senyumnya. Ia membawaku ke ruang makan dan dapurnya yang menjadi satu. Aku baru sadar bahwa rumah ini tak begitu besar.

"Bisakah kau mengambil makananku tadi, lalu menghidangkannya di sini?"

Amarahku terpancing lagi, "Aku bukan pe–"

Antonio mengeluarkan beberapa lembar euro dari dompetnya dan menunjukkannya padaku seolah membuat kipas dari barisan kartu yang menutupi bibir dan hidungnya, "Ini gaji bulananku, akan masuk ke kas Allegro-mu..."

Aku mendecih kesal karena tak bisa melawan. Kuambil plastik berisi pesanannya ke ruang makan. Soda italia yang tumpah itu menjadi lengket. Aku mengeluarkan satu per satu kotak berisi _antipasto_, _primo piatto_,_ secondo piatto_, dan _dolce****._

"Boleh aku menggunakan piring-piringmu?" Tanyaku sambil mencuci tanganku yang lengket, "Minumanmu nyaris mengacaukan semuanya."

"Silakan, aku menunggu di meja makan."

Aku menerawang gelas plastic semi-silinder transparan berisi _panna cotta _dan merasa sedih sekali melihat makanan penutup sempurna itu rusak karenaku. Seharusnya, _panna cotta _yang putih _ivory _dan saus stroberi yang merah segar berpadu menjadi merah putih sempurna seperti bendera Monako dan Indonesia. Sekarang makanan itu jadi lebih mirip salju berlumuran darah (yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang).

"Kau aneh sekali," ujarku sambil mencari piring di deret lemari makannya, "menu utama makan siang kami adalah pasta. Kau malah memesan set menu lengkap –huh, di mana sih kau menyimpan piring?!"

Antonio meninggalkan kursi makan dan menghampiri salah satu lemari penyimpanan, "Iya, aku bantu kamu deh. Aku menyimpan piringku di sini, ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?"

"Minggir," kataku sambil mengambil piring-piring dari dalam lemari yang dibukakannya untukku.

Aku memintanya duduk kembali, tetapi ia berkeras membantuku. Kudinginkan _panna cotta _di lemari es. Kami menghangatkan beberapa makanan yang menurutnya perlu dikembalikan rasanya. Ia mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa makanan yang terasa enak bila dalam kondisi hangat dan beberapa perbandingan antara hidangan Italia dengan Andalusia.

Setelah selesai, aku menyuruh dia duduk kembali. Kutunjukkan padanya apa yang kupelajari selama menjadi pelayan di Allegro dulu, sebelum ada Nether dan Bella. Senang sekali bisa melayaninya seperti ini, dan aku baru menyadari bahwa pekerjaanku yang dulu jauh lebih ringan dibandingkan sekarang.

Ia melarangku pulang dan memintaku menemaninya makan. Tentu saja aku marah, tapi dia menanggapinya dengan begitu santai. Ia terus tersenyum dan tersenyum dan mengunyah semua yang ada di atas piringnya.

"Aku suka sekali," komentarnya ketika ia mulai melahap _fettina alla pizzaiola_*****-nya, "masakanmu."

"Aku tidak memasaknya," ujarku, "adikku yang membuatnya."

"Feliciano Vargas?"

"Ya."

Ia menghela napas dan menelan potongan pertamanya sebelum bicara, "Bagaimana dengan _antipasto _dan _primo piatto_? Lalu –"

"Antonio," aku memotong kata-katanya dan menatap _fettina_-nya, "kau tahu, adikku bisa memasak apa saja."

"Oh ya?"

Pemuda itu diam melahap makanannya sementara aku meneruskan ceritaku, "Dulu kau datang pada _grand opening _Allegro. Feli mendemonstrasikan pembuatan pasta sementara aku menjadi pesuruhnya… yah, sekedar tokoh pembantu kalau dalam cerita."

"Hmm," gumamnya sambil mengunyah, "aku ingat, kau pelayan kasar yang memberiku tempat duduk paling buruk dengan senyum yang buruk pula."

"Brengsek," umpatku kesal, "itu karena tak ada lagi kursi yang kosong, bodoh! Lagipula aku tak tersenyum waktu itu –dan sekarang, aku sudah tak bekerja sebagai pelayan lagi. Padahal aku sudah mulai merasa cocok dengan nampan dan troli yang selalu berkilap."

Antonio memandangku sambil meneguk air mineral di gelas. Ia telah menyelesaikan _secondo piatto nya. _Garpu dan sendoknya tersilang rapi di atas piring yang bersih tanpa sisa.

Aku menghela napas dan membenamkan wajahku di kedua lenganku yang terlipat di meja, "Sumpah, aku tidak suka jadi tukang antar makanan begini… bahkan ketika aku makan siang, aku tidak bisa tenang."

Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak cerita kepada Antonio soal masa laluku. Dia bukanlah temanku atau orang yang kerap akrab denganku, pertemuan kami hanya sekedar pesan-antar-bayar. Sejak aku berhenti menjadi pelayan, Antonio tak pernah datang lagi dan ia malah rajin memanfaatkan fasilitas pesan antar.

Oh iya, aku harus kembali ke Allegro –dari tadi ponselku bergetar, tapi kudiamkan saja.

"Antonio –"

"Lovino –"

Aku menaikkan kepalaku dan melihat dia hendak duduk di kursinya lagi. Aku dan dia sama-sama memanggil satu sama lain, lalu diam. Tangannya meletakkan sesuatu yang sangat familiar bagiku di atas meja.

"Kau serius mau memakan _panna cotta _itu," ujarku sambil menunjuknya, "gara-gara aku, bentuknya jadi tidak enak dilihat."

Antonio membuka penutup gelas plastik _panna cotta _dan menyendokkan isinya ke mulutnya dengan senang, "Rasanya masih lembut dan manis, aku suka sekali."

Melihat pelanggan terpuaskan oleh hidangan yang dibuat Feli, rasa senang mulai menjalari tubuhku pelan-pelan mulai dari hati.

"Tahu nggak, Lovi," ia memandang _panna cotta _stroberinya sejenak sebelum memandangku, "aku juga sebenarnya tak terlalu suka hidangan Italia."

"Dasar brengsek," kataku tersinggung, "kupikir kau tak berpura-pura memuji hidangan kami tadi!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan 'kurang suka'," katanya sambil mengambil sesendok penuh _panna cotta._

"Tapi –"

Mulutku menyambut _panna cotta _dingin yang disendokkan oleh Antonio tadi. Apa-apaan ini?! Aku hendak memuntahkannya, tapi ia menahan sendoknya di dalam mulutku sebelum aku memakan _panna cotta _di lidahku. Nyaris tersedak, rongga mulutku berusaha beradaptasi dengan tamu yang dingin, lembut, dan manis itu. Saat Antonio menarik keluar sendoknya, saus stroberi dan sedikit _panna cotta _ikut meluber dari sudut bibirku.

"Ternyata aku menyuapimu terlalu banyak," katanya sambil tertawa, lalu menunjuk bibirnya sendiri, "mau _berbagi _denganku?"

Aku bangkit dari kursiku, menelan paksa _panna cotta _-ku, dan menghampirinya untuk menjitak kepalanya, "ORANG MESUM BRENGSEK, CEPAT BAYAR MAKANANMU DAN BIARKAN AKU PERGI!"

Lalu pemuda berkulit cokelat itu juga berdiri. Ia lebih tinggi sedikit dariku dan aku harus agak menengadah untuk berbalas mata dengannya. Mata hijau itu berkilat, dan senyum cerianya berubah sekilas.

"Maaf, aku mengotori wajahmu," ujarnya sambil menyeka saus stroberi di mulutku.

"Jangan sentuh –"

Kupikir ia hanya menyeka, tetapi tidak. Ibu jarinya tetap di sudut bibirku sementara ia menyapu _panna cotta _di bibirku dengan lidahnya. aku merasakan benda lembut lainnya, bukan _panna cotta_ yang dingin, bukan pula selai stroberi yang asam, tetapi terasa hangat dan manis.

Si bego itu benar-benar menciumku –dan aku baru sadar!

Aku berusaha mendorongnya untuk menjauh, tetapi ia menahan kedua tanganku. Sempat bibirku bergeser dan nyaris bebas darinya. Namun aku tidak bisa –ia mempermainkan bibirku, menghisapnya, mengulumnya, mencoba masuk dan bertemu lidahku, lalu melepasku sementara untuk memberiku kesempatan bernapas sementara saliva menari di antara bibir kami.

"Kau," napasku tersengal-sengal, "brengsek."

"Katakan itu lagi," bisiknya sambil menatapku.

"Kau tuli, hah?!" Suaraku kembali meninggi, "KAU BRENGS –"

Waktu sepersekian detik yang kugunakan untuk membuka mulutku dimanfaatkannya dengan baik. Kini ia memasukiku. Sesuatu menabrak lidahku dalam rongga mulutku. Kedua tangannya kini ada di leherku, salah satu merangkak naik membelai pipiku. Aku berusaha menggerakkan lidahku berkelit dan mengincar lidahnya untuk kugigit –dia harus dapat pelajaran!

"Ngh!"

Tak sengaja aku menggigit bibir bawahnya, mungkin terlalu keras. Kena kau, batinku senang. Lidahnya semakin lincah, mengenai lidahku, kadang keluar-masuk dan itu membuatku merasa aneh. Ia menghentikan ciumannya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya kembali padaku. Sekali, dua, dan tiga kali ia melakukan itu, hingga menjilat bibirku kembali.

Tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang _half -ass_, aku meraih rambutnya dan menariknya kepadaku untuk menciumku sekali lagi. Aku tidak puas –ia belum mendapat apa yang kuinginkan. Napasku semakin menderu, dan kali ini, akulah yang mendominasi. Bahkan lidahku sempat memasukinya. Lagi-lagi aku menggigit bibirnya. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir melewati bibirku –dan saat itulah aku memaksa menghentikannya.

Benang saliva tipis itu terbentuk kembali, dengan sentuhan warna merah yang berasal dari bibir Antonio.

"A –Antonio..."

Satu hal yang baru aku sadari, aku melakukan itu bukan lagi karena aku ingin membalasnya –aku ingin _ia _membalasku. Lebih jauh. Hatiku tahu itu, tetapi kepalaku terus mengeluarkan alasan untukku membencinya.

"Kamu menikmatinya, 'kan," ujarnya sambil menjilat darah di bibirnya sendiri, "dan aku senang sekali… kamu membalas perasaanku."

Aku terkesiap, "Aku –aku tidak membalas– apa maksudmu, Mesum?!"

"Ya, ya, kau menarikku untuk berhenti main-main seperti tadi," aku menahan napas saat napasnya terasa menghembus dekat leherku, "kukatakan padamu –aku memang tak begitu suka hidangan Italia, tetapi kau membuatku jatuh cinta pada mereka … dan aku semakin menyukaimu sekarang ini –terutama karena aku tahu kau suka main kasar."

"Apa yang kau –main kasar?!" Semakin panik, tanganku mencoba mencegah jarinya yang mulai menggerayangi tubuhku, "Antonio, hentikan –aku minta maaf– brengsek!"

"Level selanjutnya…" aku merasa geli ketika ia mengecup leherku, "…akan dimulai."

"Antonio – !"

Satu serangan kembali memenuhi bibirku –dan inilah sosok Antonio yang sebenarnya. Begitu ganas, liar, egois, aku tak memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas. Punggungku menghantam meja makan hingga ia lebih leluasa bergerak. Satu tangannya membuka kancing seragamku yang teratas. Benda lembut dan hangat itu menelusuri leherku, menghisapnya, menguasainya.

Dia benar. Aku menikmati permainannya, aku kecanduan sentuhannya. Kubebaskan tanganku dari pergelangannya untuk meraih punggungnya, melampiaskan rasa yang tak cukup kuungkapkan dengan suara.

Sekujur tubuhku bergetar ketika jari-jarinya menyentuh bagian sensitif milikku. Menggodaku, diturunkannya risletingku pelan-pelan. Aku tak tahan ketika ia mulai membelainya walau masih dibatasi kain. Sadar aku akan memprotes, ia membungkamku kembali dengan ciuman yang tak bisa kutolak.

"_L'__amour est__ un oiseau rebelle, que nul ne peut apprivoiser…_" Habanera dari Carmen tiba-tiba bernyanyi di ruangan dan membuatku terkejut.

Sama terkejutnya denganku, Antonio menghentikan ciumannya hingga aku bisa mengumpat, "Sialan."

"Lovino?" Aku suka sekali melihat wajah Antonio saat itu.

"…_.Et c'est bien in vain qu'on l'__appelle__, s'il lui convient de refuser –" _Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil sesuatu yang mengganggu dari dalamnya. Antonio berpindah dariku agar aku bisa bebas sendiri. Feliciano Vargas menghubungiku via ponsel.

"Ah, halo, Feli?" Ujarku padanya setelah menekan tombol hijau, "Kenapa di sana? Hm –tidak, aku baik-baik saja… _customer _protes? …_order _-an bertambah lagi? Aku tidak tahu… belum, aku belum baca pesan Bela dan si Tulip Mohawk itu…"

Antonio tertawa dan aku menyuruhnya diam dengan isyarat, tetapi dia malah menyabet ponselku dari tangannya.

"Antonio!"

"_Hola_, dengan Trattoria Allegro?" Katanya lantang sambil menyeringai dan mengedipkan sebelah mata padaku, "Ini Bos Carriedo mau protes. Karyawanmu –Lovino Vargas– membuat makanan yang kupesan rusak. Tidak keberatan 'kan kalau aku memberinya pelajaran sedikit? Tidak? _Gracias mucho, Signor Vargas_."

Ia mengakhiri panggilan dan memasukkan ponselku ke saku celanaku –aku tahu dia punya maksud lain.

"Sudahlah," kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku yang terasa panas dan melangkah pergi, "a –aku mau kembali ke Allegro."

"Lovi," ia mengejarku dan menahanku saat aku sudah membuka pintunya, "aku sudah izin ke adikmu!"

Aku mengabaikannya dan memakai sepatuku dengan cepat. Ia berusaha menjegalku berkali-kali, tetapi aku berkeras pergi. Aku juga tak mau begitu saja meninggalkannya, tetapi… sudah cukup aku main-main dengan Antonio, batinku sambil menaiki motorku dan menyalakannya. Wajahku sudah cukup semerah tomat rebus, jantungku terlalu semangat memompa darah!

Antonio tersenyum kecewa saat ia berdiri di sisi motorku sembari menahan lenganku, "Lovino…"

"Bodoh," semburku lagi sambil menepis tangannya, "lain waktu kalau kau mau memesan aku, jangan pada jam kerja begini!"

"Iya, aku mengerti," Antonio menahan tawa dan memberiku kecupan terakhir di bibirku siang itu, "memangnya berapa sih hargamu?"

"…"

Terlalu gugup untuk menjawabnya, aku memacu sepeda motorku dengan kecepatan maksimum dan meninggalkan Antonio di depan pagar rumahnya. Aku tak begitu yakin saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirku untuknya. Satu hal yang aku yakin adalah, Antonio benar-benar akan memesanku nanti malam.

Semoga dia tidak terlalu bodoh dengan menghubungi nomor telepon Trattoria Allegro hanya untuk _memesanku_.

"Sialan," gumamku saat melintasi jalan besar, "aku lupa meminta bayaran!"

Allegro! Selesai.

KETERANGAN

* Stadion San Siro : salah satu stadion milik dua tim sepak bola terkenal di Italia (A. C. Milan dan Internazionale), memiliki nama asli Stadion Giuseppe Meazza dan terletak di Milan.

** _Antipasto _: Bahasa Italia, artinya makanan pembuka atau _appetizer_.

*** '5 customer nungguin ord d rmh, U lg pacaran dmn?' : maksud Nether adalah, '5 _customer _nungguin_ order_ di rumah masing-masing,_ you_ lagi pacaran di mana_?'_

**** _Antipasto_, _primo piatto_,_ secondo piatto_, dan _dolce _ : tata urutan makan menurut orang Italia, yang mencakup _appetizer, main course (primo _dan _secondo piatto), _dan _dessert (dolce)_.

*****_ Fettina alla pizzaiola_ : salah satu makanan yang termasu _secondo piatto_, maksudnya _steak _gaya pizzaiola (ekstra saus tomat dan zaitun).


End file.
